Trick or Treat?
by Azurela
Summary: His doubts about Vexen and Zexion's abilities faded away as he approached it. It looked as perfect as, "…Roxas?" Axel breathed. The look alike opened its ocean blue eyes, giving Axel a questioning stare. Akuroku.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: **M**

Summary: His doubts about Vexen and Zexion's abilities faded away as he approached it. It looked as perfect as, "…Roxas?" Axel breathed. The look alike opened its ocean blue eyes, giving Axel a questioning stare.

A/N: Another story… Sorry but I couldn't resist. I love Halloween, so I've several stories buzzing around in my head as a result, haha; let me know if you like it so far (:

**Trick or Treat?**

Axel was in a state of anticipation, pacing as he waited for Zexion. It wasn't like number six to be late and he'd promised to show up several hours ago. He'd considered searching for him several times, about to cave in and leave when a pathway through the darkness appeared.

Zexion stood before him, a prideful glimmer in his visible eye.

"It's done."

"_Finally_." The slate-haired male laughed listlessly.

"Come."

The red-head followed Zexion through the pathway he'd just materialized through immediately.

xXx

Axel trailed behind Zexion much like a shadow as the two nobodies entered the Castle's laboratory, careful not to upset any beakers or mess up any paperwork. His eyes lit up when they reached their destination.

When Zexion had told him about his and Vexen's new technology for cloning, he'd been skeptical, but at the same time… hopeful. He'd become increasingly worried because Roxas had been sleeping more and more as of late. He'd been warned of the possibility, because Sora still existed, and so the red-head was afraid that one day soon, he'd lose him forever. That possibility was almost too much for him to take. So when Zexion had mentioned they'd be starting experiments soon, Axel had requested that they make one of the blond before it was too late.

His doubts about Vexen and Zexion's abilities faded away as he approached it. It looked as perfect as, "…Roxas?" Axel breathed. The look alike opened its ocean blue eyes, giving Axel a questioning stare.

Zexion pulled the red-head aside.

"Just because they look the same, doesn't mean they are. We applied extra findings we'd had about hearts, and when he woke up, he told us his name was Ventus. He seems _quite_ different from Roxas, in fact."

"_What the hell was the point in making it look like Roxas if you weren't going to have it have his personality!" _The red-head hissed under his breath.

"Axel, the whole point was to test our research," Zexion deadpanned. "Regardless of the outcome, you still have to uphold your end of the bargain and interact with him so that we can conduct more research while you gather information. Do not let on to him that he's a clone and that we are nobodies." Axel crossed his arms as Zexion began to exit the room. The slate-haired male paused.

"Oh, and Axel," he said, glancing back at the red-head, "We expect a report in two weeks."

xXx

A/N: Sorry it's so short… this' more of an introductory chapter to give you an idea of what it'd be like.


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: **M**

Summary: His doubts about Vexen and Zexion's abilities faded away as he approached it. It looked as perfect as, "…Roxas?" Axel breathed. The look alike opened its ocean blue eyes, giving Axel a questioning stare.

A/N: Apologies that it's been a while, once agian. And.. Apologies because it might take me longer to update again, since I may be moving in a month or less and dunno when I'll get internet again besides at school.

**Trick or Treat?**

Chapter 2

xXXx

"Who are you?" Axel's attention focused on that voice that he had been wanting to hear for so long. A pity that it hadn't belonged to the real Roxas, he found himself thinking. Axel's blond had been asleep for over two months now.

The red-head scrutinized the clone for a moment or two, noting that the look alike had chosen to speak once they were alone. He couldn't think of 'Ventus' as anything but an 'it' and definitely not a 'he'.

"Name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Get it memorized." He nodded his head.

"Do I know you?" Roxas' doppelganger asked timidly.

"No. It seems I've made a mistake," Axel said, closing the distance between them slowly, thinking of several he'd just made.

"Oh… because you seem familiar to me too…" Axel said nothing. "Who's Roxas?"

"Don't worry about it, Ventus." A frown immediately crossed the blond's pouty lips.

"Call me Ven," he requested, "and why can't I know?"

"Because it doesn't concern you." The blond crossed his arms and looked away. Axel sighed, ready to leave the laboratory.

"Let's go." The clone didn't move. "Hellllo? Anyone there? Or are you just sitting there for aesthetical purposes?" He didn't reply. "Talk about blank with a capital B." Ven glared at the red-head. "C'mon. I don't have all day."

"_No_."

"Why the hell not?"

"I don't like you," he said, simply. A delicate eyebrow rose.

"Well, I'm afraid that that's beside the point because I have the privilege of babysitting you."

"I can take care of myself." The red-head grasped Ven's wrist, pulling him up and forcing him to stand.

"You don't have that option." The blond grimaced from the pressure.

"You're hurting me," Ven whimpered.

"I don't care."

"Axel, please," he pleaded, making the red-head hesitate. Axel closed his eyes, having to remind himself that 'it' wasn't Roxas.

"No."

The blond struggled as he was drug toward the door, but despite how much he dug his heels into the ground, he wasn't successful at stopping the red-head, who was much stronger. Ven didn't stop fighting, or making a scene, until he was brought to Axel's room and thrown down onto the bed roughly. The red-head crossed his arms once more as he scrutinized the blond.

"You do realize that you look ridiculous yelling for help, when everyone knows you're not in any danger, right?" Ven wouldn't look at the nobody. He refused to. Axel braced his back against the wall, continuing to watch the clone. "What? Are you pouting now? You're such a child." The blond glared up at him.

"I am not!" Axel snorted.

"Even your _body_ begs to differ." Ven huffed. "Anyway, be a good… boy… and stay here. I have somewhere I need to be." The blond didn't reply looking away as Axel summoned a pathway through the darkness and slipped through it.

After a moment or two of silence, Ven looked to the side, where Axel had been, blinking in surprise He hadn't heard him leave, and assumed he'd gone through the door since he didn't see him do anything otherwise.

"Some babysitter," the blond muttered, getting up and going to the door. He gave the handle a testing turn, frustrated when he found it to be locked. He kicked the door. "Axel!" he yelled, pounding on it, "Hey! You can't just leave me in here!" When he continued to be ignored, he slumped down, bringing his knees to his chest, wondering why his 'friend', Zexion, had abandoned him, leaving him at the red-head's mercy.

xXx

Axel sat beside Roxas, grasping his hand and sighing softly as his visit came to an end. He knew that he couldn't leave Ven alone for too long, just in case.

"Sorry, Rox," he murmured, squeezing his hand gently and kissing that mass of pristine spikes softly. "I've gotta go," he whispered before pulling away hesitantly. He hesitated once more then summoned the pathway through the darkness that would lead him to his room.

The red-head stepped into his room, scanning it quickly and not seeing the blond. He frowned, stepping inside further and inspecting it closer. He paused when he saw a familiar shade of blond and approached the boy, seeing that he'd fallen asleep in front of the door. Axel strode up to the him and, sighing softly, scooped him up, closing the distance to, and then laying him on the bed.

xXx

Ven awoke, starting at his unfamiliar location before remembering where he was. The blond calmed but didn't relax. Instead he glanced around the room, his gaze falling on the slumbering, leather clad, red-head who had fallen asleep beside him, but was facing away. Ven sat up and examined the red-head that he didn't particularly like, slowly inching over to him until they were nearly touching, and then sitting beside him. Axel seemed so familiar to him still, but he still couldn't place why or how, so he couldn't help but wonder about him.

Asleep, Axel seemed to be perfectly harmless. Unconvinced, however, Ven rightly assumed that he had a fiery temper to match his fiery hair. The red-head was handsome, he supposed, being that he was tall and lanky, but had a nicely defined body, as well as fiery hair that contrasted beautifully with his pale skin. Ven's favorite thing about the red-head, besides the markings on his cheeks, was absent at the moment though, since the red-head was asleep. In his opinion, Axel's eyes were one of the primary things that made him stand out.

Moments of staring blankly at the nobody passed, before the blond's gaze lowered and he also found himself wondering about Axel's jacket, since Vexen and Zexion had had the same one. He vaguely wondered if the three were friends and if that's why he'd been entrusted to the red-head, since he couldn't remember anything about himself. Perhaps Zexion was simply too busy to take care of him... but it would have been nice of him to explain that beforehand.

And… Who was Roxas? He wondered, drawing a blank at the name. Ven exhaled heavily doubting he'd ever find out. The action made Axel stir. Panicking, Ven motioned to move away, wanting to pretend to be asleep, but he automatically froze as those breathtaking eyes fluttered open and emerald immediately met his sapphire. The smaller boy's mouth opened slightly as he tried to speak, but the words refused to come out. He tried to shift his gaze, but couldn't help but stare into those beautiful eyes, almost as if he were peering into Axel's soul, and into the very fabric of his being and as he did, he had the urge to learn anything and everything about the red-head. Another moment passed before Axel scowled.

"_What?"_

"N-nothing," Ven stammered, finally looking away. Axel humphed but said nothing, secretly wondering why Roxas' lookalike had gazed at him more intensely than Roxas ever had.

It was just a clone, some experiment… some… _thing_, after all, right?

xXXx

A/N: There's chapter two... hope it wasn't too bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Rating: **M**

Summary: His doubts about Vexen and Zexion's abilities faded away as he approached it. It looked as perfect as, "…Roxas?" Axel breathed. The look alike opened its ocean blue eyes, giving Axel a questioning stare.

A/N: Sorry it's been so long… If you're happy I updated, thank ComandoMomo for reading and asking me to update haha;

**Trick or Treat?**

Chapter 3

The next two weeks seemed to drag by for Axel. Day after day, he and Roxas' lookalike seemed to get along less and less, mostly because of Axel's attitude toward it. When they were over, no progress had been made, and during that time, the only thing the red-head had to look forward to were his trips to go see his blond.

Needless to say, Vexen and Zexion were not pleased.

xXx

"Axel! What have you been doing all this time!" Vexen demanded when the red-head came to them empty-handed.

"Failing miserably, obviously," Zexion interjected. Axel crossed his arms.

"It isn't my fault."

"I don't believe that for a second," Vexen replied. "Next time you'd better have something."

"Or what?"

"Ventus will be handed over to The Superior and Roxas will be moved and if continually worthless, eventually terminated." Axel looked away. "Are we clear?"

"Sure."

"Oh and Axel, don't go to any extremes and try to hide Roxas," Vexen continued. "You'll be considered a traitor if you do."

xXx

Axel walked the halls of the Castle for the first time in a long time, unsure of what to do. He paused at Roxas' room, slowly opening the door and stepping inside. Deep down, he knew that if he went against what Vexen said, he'd be turned into a dusk. The red-head sighed softly then went to the blond's bed and sat on it, smiling sadly as he held Roxas' hand for a long time, eventually lying beside him.

"Hey, Rox," he said quietly. "I miss ya, partner. More than you'll ever know." He hugged the smaller nobody's form tightly. "I'm so sorry that I put you in danger, I just wanted you back," Axel whispered. "All I wanted was to talk to you and to hold you and to be with you because I'm so empty without you… I'm so sorry…" He whispered, apologizing over and over.

xXx

Axel slipped into his room noiselessly but despite his efforts, Ven noticed.

"You look unhappy," the blond commented.

"Well, I can't say that I _am_ happy," Axel stated, telling the truth, since technically he couldn't feel.

"Care to talk about it?" Axel raised an eyebrow. "Well… it's better to talk about your feelings, rather than bottling them up inside."

"I don't think it'd be a good idea."

"Do you ever talk about your problems?"

"No."

"Makes sense." The red-head crossed his arms.

"What do you mean?"

"Bitter people usually don't." Axel resisted the urge to light the blond on fire.

"I'm _not_ bitter." Ven shrugged.

"Then it shouldn't feel like you are." Axel hesitated for a moment, supposing that if he _could_ feel, he _might_ seem bitter. He thought it was rather cruel of fate to let Sora still exist and to take Roxas from him, after all.

"Feelings," he sighed, "They're so… overrated." Ven blinked in surprise.

"What makes you say that?" Axel approached him, sitting beside him on the bed.

"Because, it's the truth."

"I don't think so… feelings are wonderful! They make you passionate about life and make it interesting, not mundane or boring…" Axel snorted.

"What do you suppose it feels like, not to feel?" Ven looked crestfallen at the thought.

"I bet it'd feel terrible."

"No." The blond looked at the red-headed nobody questioningly. "It wouldn't feel like anything, because you wouldn't be able to feel."

"I guess…" Axel shrugged and then glanced away.

"Axel…?" Ven waited for the red-head to acknowledge him before continuing to speak. "What made you think of that? It'd be… such a terrible, lonely, shallow existence, if you had to live that way... wouldn't it?" Axel laughed a humorless laugh. Something about it was unsettling for the blond.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," he replied, which, again, was true, because the entire Organization was, quite literally, _nothing_.

"But…"

"Do you like magic, Ven?" The red-head asked, both wanting to change the subject and to stop their feuding, which had been going on for a good two weeks.

"Yes… why?" Axel snapped his fingers and a flame appeared in his palm. Ven's eyes lit up.

"I was just wondering, I guess." The blond reached out, motioning to touch it and Axel closed his palm, extinguishing the flame. "Careful. We don't want to burn that perfect skin of yours, do we?" Ven shook his head, still staring at Axel's hand fixatedly.

"How did you do that?"

"Can't tell you, it's a secret." The clone gazed up into the nobody's eyes.

"Can you do more?" Axel nodded. "Will you show me sometime?" he asked enthusiastically, a huge smile coming across his face. Axel couldn't help but smile a little.

"Sure."

xXx

-TBC-

A/n: Anyone still reading this, care to tell me your thoughts? Thanks (:


	4. Chapter 4

Rating: **M**

Summary: His doubts about Vexen and Zexion's abilities faded away as he approached it. It looked as perfect as, "…Roxas?" Axel breathed. The look alike opened its ocean blue eyes, giving Axel a questioning stare.

A/N: I'm using an idea/bit from Birth by Sleep, involving Ven. It made me fall in love with him instantly.

… Love at first 'scene' –badumpsh-

haha (:

**Trick or Treat?**

Chapter 4

xXx

After much pestering over the course of the next few days, Axel finaly caved, deciding to show Ven another 'magic trick'. Axel had found the blond to be more like a child than Roxas had been. He supposed that it was because Ven seemed like he could feel, and had he really existed, Roxas himself would have been about fourteen, so that's what Ven would have been. While at times, he found it to be cute, at others, it was _extremely_ annoying.

"Alright, _fine_, I'll show you another trick," he muttered.

"Finally!" the blond replied enthusiastically. Axel sighed.

"You have to close your eyes and keep them closed, otherwise it won't work." Ven nodded in agreement.

"Okay," he replied, readily closing his eyes. When he was satisfied and certain the blond wasn't peeking, Axel summoned a pathway through the darkness. Then he took the clone's hand, hesitating for a moment as he did, wishing that this was a moment he was spending with Roxas… then he pulled Ven along, through the portal. He didn't speak until they'd arrived.

"Alright, open your eyes." Ven did and then gasped. The red-head had brought him to Destiny Islands.

"Axel… is this a different world?" he asked, staring up at him, wide-eyed.

"Yes, why?" the nobody asked just before getting the wind knocked out of him from the huge hug he received. It took him a moment to realize that the blond was crying. "What's wrong?" Ven beamed up at him and he froze, blown away by the beautiful expression.

"Thank you! Thank you so much… This' my dream." Axel stared after the blond in shock, even as he proceeded to explore. He'd never seen someone with so much emotion before and it was completely foreign to him.

xXx

Axel kept his distance as Ven explored for a good hour. Then when he was ready to go, he approached the blond. Ven stared up at the red-head questioningly when he paused at the beach, refusing to enter the crystal clear water, which the clone had been playing in.

"What's up?"

"Let's get going." A pouty frown came across the blond's lips.

"Can't we stay just a little longer?"

"No, Ven."

"But Axel… it's almost the best part of the day!" The red-head blinked.

"Why is that?" Ven came out of the water and took the red-head's hand, turning him around and pointing at the setting sun. Axel blinked again. "Alright, fine." He was rewarded by that enthusiastic smile that could light up anyone's day.

"Let's go around the cove and find a good spot!" Axel smiled a little.

"Okay." The happy blond pulled him along effortlessly, to a tree that had fallen over centuries ago, probably due to a storm, but was still attached to the ground and growing. They sat on it and Ven dangled his legs, kicking them back and forth contentedly. Axel, who had never seen any skin exposed on the real Roxas, watched silently and a bit curiously as Ven took off his outer shirt, stripping down to his tank top. The blond had already halfway exposed his legs earlier when he'd rolled his pants up to play in the ocean.

As if he sensed he was being watched, Ven suddenly looked up, smiling at the red-head sheepishly. "Uh what's up?" Axel looked away.

"Nothing." Ven tugged at the red-head's sleeve and beautiful emerald locked with sapphire. "What?"

"Don't you get hot, wearing that jacket all the time?" Axel blinked.

"Uhm, well, not really."

"…oh." The red-head thought about it for a long moment.

"Well, sometimes, yes, why?"

"Curiosity… and well, it's not cool here by any means." Axel shrugged.

"I suppose." After a moment, he removed his gloves and then unzipped his jacket, shrugging it off of his shoulders. Ven watched him as he did, noting his high boots, black leather pants and dark blue form fitting t-shirt that contrasted beautifully with his pale skin and fiery hair. He glanced down at the perfect pale hand that was beside his and blushed a little at the proximity in which it was to his own tanned hand. He resisted the urge to touch it, gazing instead at the setting sun.

"Ven?"

"Hm?" the blond asked, gazing up at Axel. His breath caught as he did. The setting sun brought out all of the different hues in the red-head's fiery hair and brought a soft glow to his skin, making those breathtaking eyes stand out even more. Axel looked absolutely perfect.

"Thanks for asking to stay… I'm glad we did." Ven smiled, forcing himself to look away and back at the natural wonder that was occurring. For some reason, Axel had made it much less exciting. He hadn't even had to do anything either.

"Sure."

xXx

When his next bi-monthly report came up, Axel made Ven seem very much like… a nobody. He didn't know if telling the truth would make Vexen and Zexion take the blond away from him, and he was rather starting to enjoy the company. Especially since Roxas was making no progress at recovering whatsoever and his visits were becoming more and more disheartening. He was pleased when they bought it time after time after time after time.

In actuality, Ven was thriving, especially when the red-head would surprise him by taking him to another world. They'd been to over a dozen so far. Axel had purposefully failed to mention that he'd been doing such a thing. He already knew that it wouldn't go over well if the two researchers found out.

One day, Zexion mentioned that a meteor shower would be occurring in a week. Axel immediately found himself plotting out how to surprise the small blond that he was becoming rather close to. If nothing else, he merely wanted to see Ven smile. The boy's emotions were quite fascinating to him.

xXx

The week came to a close and, as they watched the sun set at Destiny Islands while eating sea-salt ice cream, which Axel had newly introduced to the blond, Axel smiled slightly, looking forward to the surprise that was in store for Ven. He was planning to take the blond to his favorite world so far. The red-head was sure he might like a few others better, but he hadn't taken him to them yet. One of the worlds he couldn't ever see himself being able to bring him to, for example, was Twilight town, since that was his and Roxas' place.

The sun finished setting and Axel grasped the blond's hand, startling him. "A-Axel?" he questioned. The red-head could've sworn his face was a light shade of pink, but brushed that to the back of his mind.

"I have a surprise for you."

"O-okay," Ven replied.

"Close your eyes," the red-head whispered. The blond did as asked and the nobody summoned a pathway through the darkness, pulling the smaller boy up and along.H When they stepped through the other end of the portal, Axel led the blond forward, making him step out into the Pride Lands.

"Open your eyes." Ven gasped.

"A meteor shower!" Axel smiled at the blond's reaction and Ven smiled at him gleefully. "C'mon Axel! Let's find somewhere to sit!"

Soon Axel was finding that he was the one who was being drug along, but he didn't care much. Ven's enthusiasm was catching and the red-head's smile widened as he was sat on the edge of the King's Den- the highest point of Pride Rock. He'd brought them there on purpose of course, because it was the highest point in the savannah.

Ven was amazed by the sight… it was so breathtaking.

"Thank you, Axel."

"Any time, partner." Ven couldn't help but smile. His eyes remained locked on the red-head, his smile beginning to fade a little. Axel was just as breathtaking and wonderful.

"Axel… I…" The red-head looked down at the blond and hummed. Ven flushed as those startling eyes studied him. "I… I think I love you." The nobody's jaw dropped. He stared for a long time, making the blond shift uncomfortably and look away.

"Wh-what?" the red-head finally managed. Ven shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut and wishing he could take it back.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have told you…"

"Why not?" Ocean blue locked with emerald.

"I… don't want you to disappear from my life, Axel. Your friendship means the most to me." Axel swallowed then scratched the back of his head, unsure of what he should do. He'd grown to like having the blond around and didn't want that to change either. He'd also noticed that Ven was starting to have more of a priority than Roxas. He was conflicted.

"Why do you think you love me?" Axel asked carefully.

"I love everything about you… and I want to spend every day with you, for the rest of my life. I never want to be with anyone else… I want to grow old with you." The red-head scratched the back of his head once again.

"I… really don't know what to do or say, Ven." The blond's smile faded completely.

"Tell me how you feel about me."

"I… I'm not sure."

"I see…" Ven replied, sounding disappointed. Axel closed his eyes remembering all of the wonderful new memories the two had made together, weighing his options. He also reminded himself that if Roxas never woke up, Ven would be the closest thing he'd ever have to him.

"Ven," he said quietly, reopening his eyes.

"Yeah, Axel?" The red-head's hand found the blond's neck and surprise flickered across Ven's face. Axel hesitated, wanting to remember this moment… The smooth, cool, touch of Ven's skin under his warm palm, the way those beautiful blue eyes glistened under the meteor shower, and how he wasn't wishing that Ven was Roxas for the first time. Then the red-head closed the space between them, pressing their lips together. Ven made a small noise of surprise and pushed the red-head away.

"What?" Axel asked confusedly.

"D-don't… unless you mean it."

"Of course I do, Ven." The blond closed his eyes, shaking. "Can I kiss you?" he asked quietly

"Only if you're sure you want me too," he whispered. Axel tightened his grip and pulled Ven closer.

"I'm sure," he whispered before crashing the other boy's lips into his own once again.

xXx

-TBC-

A/n: Thoughts? I'd appreciate hearing them (:


	5. Chapter 5

Rating: **M**

Summary: His doubts about Vexen and Zexion's abilities faded away as he approached it. It looked as perfect as, "…Roxas?" Axel breathed. The look alike opened its ocean blue eyes, giving Axel a questioning stare.

A/N: Has anyone else noticed that FFN is glitchy at times and adds random things to the documents in 'document manager' at times? _I've_ noticed random capital H's in my stories that I didn't put there (which's entirely too random)

/: just pointing that out, so don't get mad if I miss one now and then.

Also, thanks if you're sticking with this. I might just keep writing this till it's done, since I'm on a roll, with a different update now and then to change it up a bit :B

**Trick or Treat?**

Chapter 5

xXx

When Ven finally pushed Axel away again, he was breathing heavily. Axel watched the boy intently. The blond's face was flushed more deeply, his full lips were parted slightly and he was looking at Axel in an entirely new way. The red-head found himself vaguely wondering when he would be allowed to do it again.

"You… you're quite good at this," he whispered finally. Axel said nothing for a moment.

"Am I?" Ven nodded.

"Very…" he murmured dreamily before smiling. The blond's small hand found Axel's much larger one. The red-head didn't move, merely continuing to observe the boy instead.

"You aren't going to watch the meteor shower?" he asked.

"Why? I have something much more beautiful right in front of me." The red-head's eyes widened at the insinuation.

"But this is very rare…"

"And you aren't?" Axel glanced away and scratched the back of his head. Ven's smile widened and his eyes sparkled even more than they already were. "You're amazing Axel." Their eyes locked.

"Why?"

"Because you're talented and kind and while at times you seem unapproachable, you're simply secretly complex. There's so much more to you than there appears to be."

"I'm not that great." Ven's hand closed around his.

"Of course you are," he said insistently, "…you're wonderful." Ven looked down, playing with the red-head's hand in a nervous manner. "I don't feel like I deserve to even be around you," he said quietly.

"Why would you feel that way?"

"Because, compared to you, I'm nothing." Axel gripped the blond's hand.

"No, Ven, _I_ am nothing. You're one with so much vigor, so much potential, with such a… _passion_ for life. I'm worthless compared to you." Ven looked hurt.

"How can you say that about yourself?" Axel blinked.

"It's the truth. Would you rather I lied to you?" Ven shook his head.

"How could that be true? It's too terrible…"

"Because I _am_ nothing. It isn't 'terrible' it's a fact." The blond shook his head, not wanting to hear such a thing.

"Don't say that… _please_," he whispered, almost beggingly. "You're worth so much more than you think, so please…" Axel nodded, seeing that he was upsetting the boy.

"Okay, I won't do it again. I promise."

"Thank you…"

xXx

Another month passed before Axel decided to surprise the blond again. This time, he took him to Wonderland. Ven gasped, looking around in wonder at the giant mushrooms and strange creatures.

"What world is this?"

"Wonderland." Ven laughed.

"What a fitting name." Axel smiled, something he'd been doing more and more lately. Before anything more could be said, however, the blond was taking off, exploring. Axel, who wasn't quick enough, soon lost him. In an attempt to locate the blond, he climbed the mushrooms and scanned the area but came up empty. Axel slumped down, sitting on the mushroom and deciding not to let it bother him. Instead he decided to relax.

Hours later, Ven made his way back to their original location and Axel woke from a dead sleep by the noise. The sound of soft laughter grounded him to the blond below him and he saw that Ven was playing with a dragonfly. Subtly, he made his way toward him and grasped his shoulders from behind. Ven stiffened momentarily but relaxed as Axel pulled him to himself. Blue eyes met the red-head's green. The blond smiled.

"Hello."

"Hello, yourself," the nobody replied, turning the boy around in his arms.

"Axel?" he questioned as the dragonfly flew away. Before he had the chance to do or say anything else, Axel lent down, his lips dangerously close to Ven's.

"May I?" he whispered, his warm breath ghosting across the smaller boy's lips. The blond nodded slowly and warm and equally soft lips engulfed his own. Ven grasped either side of the nobody's face, pulling him closer as he kissed the red-head back. Axel allowed him the opportunity, not resisting as the smaller boy kissed him. The red-head closed his eyes, shuddering as he felt a spark deep inside. He gasped as they continued, suddenly feeling as if it'd been set ablaze, and Ven pulled back looking concerned.

"What's wrong?" Axel smiled then kissed the blond's forehead.

"Absolutely nothing." He'd never felt alive before… and he liked it a lot.

xXx

-TBC-

A/n: I feel like I do this every time I say I'm going to finish something else before updating anything else then run back to an old project -facepalm-

Oh well /:

Liking it? Loving it? Hating it? Let me know? BITWB is next for updating (: and finshing~


	6. Chapter 6

Rating: **M**

Summary: His doubts about Vexen and Zexion's abilities faded away as he approached it. It looked as perfect as, "…Roxas?" Axel breathed. The look alike opened its ocean blue eyes, giving Axel a questioning stare.

**Trick or Treat?**

Chapter 6

xXx

Days passed and Axel found himself longing to feel alive again. Finally, it became too much to bear and he found himself acting on the impulse.

Ven woke, surprised to see Axel watching him. "Good morning, Axel." The red-head grasped the side of the blond's face. "Axel…?" he questioned, just before the nobody pulled him into an innocent kiss. Ven gasped, but didn't resist and Axel took it as an invitation, deepening the kiss.

His hands slid up that perfect, but small body, snaking under the blond's shirt and memorizing every detail of Ven's skin. Axel climbed on top of him as the boy submitted, wanting, needing, feeling more and more. He was beginning to feel it again. That delicious, lively spark that made his existence feel like it was worth something.

Axel's door opened wide and they both froze. The red-head silently prayed that it wasn't Vexen or Zexion. When he gathered the courage to look, he found himself wishing he hadn't. Roxas was standing in his doorway, looking like he was both shocked and appalled by the sight.

"Roxas?" Axel finally asked, silently wishing that the blond wasn't really there. As if jolted back to reality, Roxas' gaze hardened and then the door slammed shut. "Roxas!" Axel yelled, completely forgetting Ven and scrambling up and after him. Roxas had only gotten a few corridors away before Axel caught up with him. "Wait, please!" Roxas hesitated then crossed his arms, sighing dejectedly.

"Why should I, Axel?"

"Just let me explain, please," he pleaded. Roxas sighed again and then turned toward the red-head almost impatiently, his blue eyes stormy and dangerous.

"How the hell do you expect to explain yourself!" Axel hung his head and didn't say anything. "What the fuck is that… that… _thing,_ Axel!" The red-head closed his eyes.

"I didn't think you'd ever wake up… so I asked Zexion and Vexen to construct a clone of you. They were happy to, for the sake of research."

"Am I that easily replaceable to you!"

"No, Roxas, it's not like that-" The blond's glare silenced him.

"Go fuck yourself, Axel. Oh wait, you already have a _clone_ of _me_ to do that for you."

"Please Roxas, I did it because I love you!"

"Save it, Axel. Don't you dare say that when you know we can't feel! Go be happy with your new plaything." The red-head reached out, grabbing the blond as he tried to leave and pushing him into the wall.

"That's a lie! I can feel, I know I can!" Angry blue eyes widened in shock when the red-head pressed their lips together, desperately trying to make him understand. A sharp slap across the face and then keyblades forced Axel back. Darkness began to swirl around the blond as he summoned a pathway through the darkness. "Roxas, please, don't!" The smaller nobody raised his keyblades even more defensively.

"Stay away from me!" He yelled, and before Axel could do anything else, he was gone. The red-head heard a noise behind him and sharply turned. Ven jumped back, startled, as their eyes locked. He was crying hard and Axel knew he'd seen everything the moment he looked into those beautiful blue eyes.

"…Ven," was all he could say before the blond took off. Axel chased him, but when he turned the corner, he was nowhere to be found. The nobody leant against the corridor's wall before banging his head against it.

_"Damn it." _

xXx

Axel didn't give up. He searched for Ven until he found him, wishing he hadn't when he did. The boy had climbed up the side of the Castle and was high enough that the fall would kill him. He knew that that was Ven's intent by the boy's posture.

"No, please no, don't do this, come down, _please!_"

"Why should I? You probably don't even care about me… you're in love with _him_, after all."

"Please Ven! I love you both." The blond turned his head away and closed his eyes. "I do care about you… You're so much more special to me than anyone I've ever met… You've shown me all that I can be and make me want to be more than what I was meant to be." Ven still refused to look at the red-head. "_Please_ come down. I'll do anything."

"Anything?"

"Yes. I promise." Their eyes locked.

"You will take me to Destiny Islands and let me live out my life in peace." Axel nodded in agreement.

"Alright, whatever you want." The red-head felt the weight in the pit of his stomach he'd been feeling lift as the blond climbed down to him. Axel stepped toward him and the blond was immediately surrounded by nobodies. Ven cried out in alarm as one wrapped around him from behind, holding him in place. "What the-?" Axel began, freezing when he heard footsteps approaching. Zexion stepped out of the shadows, shaking his head as he approached the two.

"It seems it's worse than I thought…" The slate-haired boy paused to glower at Axel. "You've completely ruined him." The taller nobody stiffened just before Zexion snapped his fingers. The scream behind him made him whip around just in time to see the blond being impaled by the nobodies' sharpened arms. Number Six immediately found himself on the ground, pinned down after receiving a blow to the face. He was surrounded by flames, with a Chakrum's spike less than in inch from his eye. Ven's eyes widened at the sight. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen.

"Give me just _one_ reason why I shouldn't give you a _good_ reason to hide one of your eyes," he snarled, his eyes ablaze. Zexion smirked.

"Because if you cooperate I'm going to let you have him, since he's going to die anyway." The red-head shook from anger then backed off slightly. "Don't you want to fulfill your promise to Ven, Axel?" The red-head brought his arm back, as if he were going to strike the other nobody.

"This isn't over."

"Actually, it is, or I will be changing my mind… you see, Vexen still believes he's like us and would _love_ to experiment further… With him, your little blond's end will be much more… painful. That I can guarantee." Still glowering, Axel got off of Zexion slowly.

"Get out of here. _Now_." The smaller nobody smirked, summoning the darkness around him.

"As you wish," he murmured, just before vanishing. As he did, so did the other nobodies. Axel quickly went to the marred blond's side. He knelt beside him.

"I'm so _so_ sorry Ven," he whispered delicately. Ven gazed up at the red-head, his face paler than usual. Then he turned his head to the side, coughing up some blood.

"It's my fault not yours… I told Zexion everything, including how I fell in love with you and demanded to know the truth as well." After a moment he gazed up at Axel. "I'm sorry." Axel held him in his arms, hugging him tightly. "Will you still take me?"

"Why Destiny Islands," he whispered, feeling an unfamiliar stinging everywhere. Ven smiled softly, his eyes closing.

"Because… that's where you made my dream come true." Axel nodded.

"Alright… close your eyes." Ven shook his head.

"I want to see how you do it."

"No. I don't want you to see the darkness. It's ugly and terrifying and-"

"Please, Axel, I'm not afraid." The red-head sighed softly.

"Fine."

Ven watched silently and curiously as Axel summoned a pathway through the darkness before gently picking him up and walking into it. He looked around the vast amount of empty space, seeing a light at the far end. "What's that?"

"Our destination." He gripped Axel more tightly as black shadowy creatures formed around them. Sensing Ven's distress, Axel made them burst into flame. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." Ven nodded and they continued in silence.

When they stepped out into the sun and onto the beach, Ven smiled slightly. The sun was just starting to set there. Wordlessly, Axel went to their spot, setting the blond down on the sand and propping him against the fallen tree. Then he sat beside him.

"Thank you."

"Any time, partner." Ven shook his head. The smaller boy grimaced, looking like he was in a lot of pain.

"No, for being in my life and for having spent it with me." Axel grasped the blond's hand, slightly surprised when Ven gave his own a gentle squeeze. They sat in silence for a long time and finally, as the last traces of twilight vanished the red-head gazed down at the blond who had closed his eyes.

"If I were free to live the way I wanted to… I'd spend the rest of my existence here with you," he whispered, wishing it, as he saw a shooting star. The blond said nothing. "Ven?" After still no response, Axel shook the boy. His head fell lifelessly to the side and the nobody understood. Eyes shining, he wordlessly pulled Ven closer, holding him for a very long time.

xXx

-TBC-

A/n: Love it? Hate it? Let me know? Thanks (:


	7. Chapter 7

Rating: **M**

Summary: His doubts about Vexen and Zexion's abilities faded away as he approached it. It looked as perfect as, "…Roxas?" Axel breathed. The look alike opened its ocean blue eyes, giving Axel a questioning stare.

**Trick or Treat?**

Chapter 7

xXx

Axel became very distant and very angry after that. Along with Zexion quickly learning to stay away from him, Axel went on his missions alone, spoke to no one and disappeared often. None of the other nobodies had a clue as to where he'd possibly go. Except for one.

Axel sat on the ledge of Twilight Town's tower, overlooking the town as he waited for the sunset. He'd gotten in the habit of alternating between there and Destiny Islands to watch the sun set every evening, since the only two things that ever meant anything to him had connections to them and both had disappeared from his life. He tensed slightly when he heard footsteps approaching. He'd recognized them in an instant.

"I heard what happened." Axel said nothing for a long moment, merely gazing at the setting sun.

"Did you?"

"I'm sorry, Axel, for your loss." The red nodded and Roxas turned to leave but hesitated when Axel spoke again.

"Just so we're clear, he and I never did anything more than what I did to you." The blond turned around, staring at Axel's wild spikes for a long moment. Then, hesitantly, he approached the red-head.

"Why _did_ you do that to me?"

"I've already told you." Roxas shook his head.

"We can't _feel_, Axel." The red-head turned to look behind him, his eyes locking with the beautiful blue ones he'd fallen in love with. He felt a spark of anger ignite deep inside.

"That's a load of crap, Roxas!" He yelled, and in an instant, he'd gotten to his feet and Roxas was backing away as the red-head quickly began to close the space between them. Axel summoned his Chakrums as the blond backed into the tower. The smaller nobody raised his arms defensively as the weapons came at him, but merely closed his eyes as he realized he couldn't summon his keyblades in time to stop the attack. When he didn't receive the blow he'd been expecting, he hesitantly opened his eyes, gasping as he realized the red-head had merely trapped his arms between the spikes on his Chakrums, which were stuck in the wall at least halfway.

"L-let me go, Axel!"

"Why? Are you _scared?"_ The blond closed his eyes again, shaking as the red-head touched his face. He was trying not to move so that he wouldn't get cut. "Are you?" Roxas scoffed at him but froze, eyes widening when Axel summoned a flame in his other hand, bringing it dangerously close to the blond's face. Roxas pressed his head back against the building, shaking harder. "Are you!"

"Y-yes…" he admitted, knowing that that's what the strange sickening sensation in the pit of his stomach had to be.

"But Roxas," he said gingerly, extinguishing the flame, "that's an _emotion_. A _feeling_. That _can't_ be right, _can_ it?" The red-head turned away, making the Chakrums vanish. Roxas, still shaking, slumped to the ground. He couldn't help but wonder what the other nobody would do next. Axel glanced back at him. "You can leave if you want, since that's all you seem to do anymore," he said. Then the red-head walked back to the ledge, sat on it, and continued to watch the sunset.

"Axel…" he said uncertainly. He'd changed so much. The red-head didn't move and after thinking it over, Roxas decided to chance approaching him. When he got close enough, he saw something he thought he'd never see. The older nobody was crying. Roxas repeated the red-head's name and those smoldering green eyes locked with his own ocean blue. "What… did you do with its body?"

"_His_ name was _Ven_."

"…what did you do with Ven's body," Roxas asked carefully. Axel closed his eyes.

"I… stayed with it till morning and then burned it, spreading the ashes out into the ocean."

"I bet he would've liked that," Roxas said softly, sitting next to the red-head, simply wanting to be helpful. Axel wiped his eyes.

"Maybe." Roxas hesitated for another moment then reached over, putting his arm around the taller nobody, halfway hugging him. Axel stiffened then relaxed into the embrace when he realized what was happening.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been around… but what you did was hurtful to me." Axel nodded.

"I understand, but I'm not going to lie to you; I don't regret it." Roxas bit his lower lip.

"I appreciate your honesty." Axel glanced down at the beautiful blond.

"I still love you, you know." Roxas ducked his head down before disengaging his arm from around the red-head's waist and gripping the ledge.

"I know," he said quietly.

"If you aren't okay with that, I'll respect your decision."

"Axel… I don't even know what 'love' is. How can you expect me to be okay with it?" The red-head blinked.

"It's not hard to figure out… it's pretty much the deepest connection you can have with another person, where you care for them strongly and would do anything for them, and I assume you also have a strong desire to be with them. People with hearts also do things like what I did to you…" The blond's face flushed.

"I… still don't understand though."

"Will you let me show you then?" Roxas gazed up at the red-head.

"I don't know…" Axel shrugged, and glanced away.

"Why are you so afraid to take a chance and to live for today?"

"I'm not, I just don't know what to do," the blond admitted. Axel nodded.

"Alright, I'll leave you alone."

"You don't have to do that…" Their eyes locked.

"I know," the red-head replied before getting up and walking away.

xXx


End file.
